


Too Late

by DracoPotter80



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Death, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lost Love, Male Pronouns, Multi, Not a happy ending folks, Or Is It?, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker X Father Figure!Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Read my notes, Sad, Young Love, it's really sad I'm sorry, kind of, peter parker x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPotter80/pseuds/DracoPotter80
Summary: This wasn't how Peter wanted to tell you he loved you





	1. Chapter 1 (female pronouns)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad, and kinda shitty so sorry about that. 
> 
> If you want to maybe cry more listen to "Till my Heart Stops" by Too Far Moon. I was listening to this song and suddenly I got sad and decided to make everyone else sad too.   
> If you read the two last tags read the story then read the end note to find out why. 
> 
> ALSO I will be writing two more versions of this, one where the reader uses male pronouns (chapter two) and the other gender neutral pronouns (chapter 3) so if you want either of those skip to those chapters (it's literally the same just different pronouns)

This wasn’t how Peter wanted to tell you he loved you. He wanted it to be a quiet, intimate affair, with just the two of you, somewhere beautiful, where the two of you could lay in each other’s arms without anyone there to tell you it was naive to be so sure about your future so young. But he was a fool to believe in such a fairytale, because this was real life, and instead you found yourselves in a crowded street in New York surrounded by the Avengers, with your blood staining the ground a violent red.  
All he could do was hold you close, one hand trying to stop the bleeding and the other cradling your head to his chest from where you laid sprawled across his lap. You didn’t know what to do either, you wanted to comfort him in any way you could, but you already felt so weak so you just settled for leaning into his body as best you could.  
Peter knew he had to say it fast, but he couldn’t even breathe, let alone say the words that were supposed to be said tonight. He felt like they were too final, too much like a goodbye, and he wasn’t ready to lose you yet. But you both knew you were running out of time, and this was too important for him to be afraid to say it now.  
“I’m sorry,” He spoke as a dam from within himself burst and suddenly he couldn’t stop talking even if he wanted to.  
“I’m sorry it took me so long to see you, I wasted so much time by not realizing you were right there in front of me. I always had you as my best friend so I took you for granted. I was such an idiot. I’m sorry I wasted so much time,” He whispered as he tears started to fall from his eyes.  
Right after he had defeated The Vulture, He was so beaten and bruised he knew he couldn’t go home and have Aunt May possibly see him like that, and naturally, you were the first person he thought of, so he came to you for help. At first you had been so angry that he kept the secret from you for so long, but you eventually forgave him and cleaned him up, even helping him through the nightmares he had later that night.  
It wasn’t until that morning, when he woke up with your head on his chest; breathing softly in your sleep, that he realized he was falling for you. The rest was history.  
The year that followed had been the best of your lives and now thinking back, you realized you didn’t have any regrets. After all, if your life was to end, there was no better way to go than with those memories in your head and his body as close to yours as humanly possible, even when your faces were stained with tears and blood.  
And you two weren’t the only ones with tears in your eyes, even the great Iron Man was crying silently at the sight of your rapidly weakening body fighting to stay alive. You and Tony had grown fond of each other as well, to him you were the daughter he never got to have, and now you were the daughter he wouldn’t get to keep.  
“I love you, I know it took me a while to say it, but I’m saying it now,” He said as he kissed you hard on the forehead. When he moved away, you used your shaking hand to wipe the liquid falling from his eyes before dropping them over the one still desperately trying to save your life.  
“I know you do” you said quietly, using all of your remaining energy to do so. It was then, with his face in your eyes, you found yourself no longer able to hear the words he spoke, and slowly slipped away.  
“I love your smile,” He continued to say, not noticing that your chest had stopped moving under his hands only moments ago. “I love your eyes, and the way you light up every room you walk into, I love your sarcasm, even your god awful puns, I love waking up with you in my arms. Please, please don’t make me wake up alone Y/N. I love you,” He spoke urgently against your cooling skin, only then realizing you didn’t respond.  
“Y/N?” he asked in a whisper, his voice cracking as he began to cry harder. Peter wasn’t ready, he didn’t get to finish telling you he loved you, or get to hear you say it back, he didn’t even get to say goodbye.  
“No, please, please, no,” He sobbed, crushing your body against his chest, hating how your arms didn’t wrap around his shoulders like they always used to.  
“Not Y/N please, oh god, please no,”  
A scream of anguish ripped through his throat, shaking everyone around him to their core. They all had been silent so far, not knowing what to do about the sight in front of them. You were both only teenagers, and sometimes the other Avengers forgot that. But seeing Peter so hysteric as he held your lifeless body was a painful reminder that no one came out of being a hero unscathed, not even someone as young as you.  
“I’m sorry kid,” Tony whispered as he knelt down and pulled the boy’s head to his chest, not knowing what to say, or even trusting himself to not break more if he tried.  
Peter cried for so long, holding onto you tightly even as your body grew stiff in his hands but then paramedics came and had to take you away. At first Peter had refused to let you go, but eventually he unwrapped himself from around you and immediately stood up to grab Tony tightly, burying his head in his jacket.  
“Look Peter,” he spoke lightly to the boy still shaking with pain. His bubbly and dorky little protegee looked like he was in so much pain that Tony almost couldn’t speak, but he knew he needed to be strong for him.  
“You gotta know this wasn’t your fault, no one saw that guy coming,” he tried to tell him in a small voice, and Peter remembered you saying almost those exact same words to him before, but you were wrong then. And Tony was wrong now.  
Suddenly all Peter could see was red, the red of your blood, the red from the suit that was supposed to save you, even the red of the long abandoned Iron Man suit made his breath hitch.  
“No, you’re wrong, It was my fault. I let Y/N die! I dragged her into this, and now… now she’s dead,” Peter shouted as he ripped himself away from Tony, and shot his web to the nearest building as fast as he could, needing to get as far away as possible.  
Away from your blood that was still drying on the concrete, away from the memory of watching you die in his arms, and most of all, away from the guilt of not telling you he loved you until it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2 (Male Pronouns)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Pronouns

This wasn’t how Peter wanted to tell you he loved you. He wanted it to be a quiet, intimate affair, with just the two of you, somewhere beautiful, where the two of you could lay in each other’s arms without anyone there to tell you it was naive to be so sure about your future so young. But he was a fool to believe in such a fairytale, because this was real life, and instead you found yourselves in a crowded street in New York surrounded by the Avengers, with your blood staining the ground a violent red.  
All he could do was hold you close, one hand trying to stop the bleeding and the other cradling your head to his chest from where you laid sprawled across his lap. You didn’t know what to do either, you wanted to comfort him in any way you could, but you already felt so weak so you just settled for leaning into his body as best you could.  
Peter knew he had to say it fast, but he couldn’t even breathe, let alone say the words that were supposed to be said tonight. He felt like they were too final, too much like a goodbye, and he wasn’t ready to lose you yet. But you both knew you were running out of time, and this was too important for him to be afraid to say it now.  
“I’m sorry,” He spoke as a dam from within himself burst and suddenly he couldn’t stop talking even if he wanted to.  
“I’m sorry it took me so long to see you, I wasted so much time by not realizing you were right there in front of me. I always had you as my best friend so I took you for granted. I was such an idiot. I’m sorry I wasted so much time,” He whispered as he tears started to fall from his eyes.  
Right after he had defeated The Vulture, He was so beaten and bruised he knew he couldn’t go home and have Aunt May possibly see him like that, and naturally, you were the first person he thought of, so he came to you for help. At first you had been so angry that he kept the secret from you for so long, but you eventually forgave him and cleaned him up, even helping him through the nightmares he had later that night.  
It wasn’t until that morning, when he woke up with your head on his chest; breathing softly in your sleep, that he realized he was falling for you. The rest was history.  
The year that followed had been the best of your lives and now thinking back, you realized you didn’t have any regrets. After all, if your life was to end, there was no better way to go than with those memories in your head and his body as close to yours as humanly possible, even when your faces were stained with tears and blood.  
And you two weren’t the only ones with tears in your eyes, even the great Iron Man was crying silently at the sight of your rapidly weakening body fighting to stay alive. You and Tony had grown fond of each other as well, to him you were the son he never got to have, and now you were the son he wouldn’t get to keep.  
“I love you, I know it took me a while to say it, but I’m saying it now,” He said as he kissed you hard on the forehead. When he moved away, you used your shaking hand to wipe the liquid falling from his eyes before dropping them over the one still desperately trying to save your life.  
“I know you do” you said quietly, using all of your remaining energy to do so. It was then, with his face in your eyes, you found yourself no longer able to hear the words he spoke, and slowly slipped away.  
“I love your smile,” He continued to say, not noticing that your chest had stopped moving under his hands only moments ago. “I love your eyes, and the way you light up every room you walk into, I love your sarcasm, even your god awful puns, I love waking up with you in my arms. Please, please don’t make me wake up alone Y/N. I love you,” He spoke urgently against your cooling skin, only then realizing you didn’t respond.  
“Y/N?” he asked in a whisper, his voice cracking as he began to cry harder. Peter wasn’t ready, he didn’t get to finish telling you he loved you, or get to hear you say it back, he didn’t even get to say goodbye.  
“No, please, please, no,” He sobbed, crushing your body against his chest, hating how your arms didn’t wrap around his shoulders like they always used to.  
“Not Y/N please, oh god, please no,”  
A scream of anguish ripped through his throat, shaking everyone around him to their core. They all had been silent so far, not knowing what to do about the sight in front of them. You were both only teenagers, and sometimes the other Avengers forgot that. But seeing Peter so hysteric as he held your lifeless body was a painful reminder that no one came out of being a hero unscathed, not even someone as young as you.  
“I’m sorry kid,” Tony whispered as he knelt down and pulled the boy’s head to his chest, not knowing what to say, or even trusting himself to not break more if he tried.  
Peter cried for so long, holding onto you tightly even as your body grew stiff in his hands but then paramedics came and had to take you away. At first Peter had refused to let you go, but eventually he unwrapped himself from around you and immediately stood up to grab Tony tightly, burying his head in his jacket.  
“Look Peter,” he spoke lightly to the boy still shaking with pain. His bubbly and dorky little protegee looked like he was in so much pain that Tony almost couldn’t speak, but he knew he needed to be strong for him.  
“You gotta know this wasn’t your fault, no one saw that guy coming,” he tried to tell him in a small voice, and Peter remembered you saying almost those exact same words to him before, but you were wrong then. And Tony was wrong now.  
Suddenly all Peter could see was red, the red of your blood, the red from the suit that was supposed to save you, even the red of the long abandoned Iron Man suit made his breath hitch.  
“No, you’re wrong It was my fault, I let Y/N die! I dragged him into this, and now… now he’s dead,” Peter shouted as he ripped himself away from Tony, and shot his web to the nearest building as fast as he could, needing to get as far away as possible.  
Away from your blood that was still drying on the concrete, away from the memory of watching you die in his arms, and most of all, away from the guilt of not telling you he loved you until it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3 (Gender Neutral Pronouns)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Neutral Pronouns

This wasn’t how Peter wanted to tell you he loved you. He wanted it to be a quiet, intimate affair, with just the two of you, somewhere beautiful, where the two of you could lay in each other’s arms without anyone there to tell you it was naive to be so sure about your future so young. But he was a fool to believe in such a fairytale, because this was real life, and instead you found yourselves in a crowded street in New York surrounded by the Avengers, with your blood staining the ground a violent red.  
All he could do was hold you close, one hand trying to stop the bleeding and the other cradling your head to his chest from where you laid sprawled across his lap. You didn’t know what to do either, you wanted to comfort him in any way you could, but you already felt so weak so you just settled for leaning into his body as best you could.  
Peter knew he had to say it fast, but he couldn’t even breathe, let alone say the words that were supposed to be said tonight. He felt like they were too final, too much like a goodbye, and he wasn’t ready to lose you yet. But you both knew you were running out of time, and this was too important for him to be afraid to say it now.  
“I’m sorry,” He spoke as a dam from within himself burst and suddenly he couldn’t stop talking even if he wanted to.  
“I’m sorry it took me so long to see you, I wasted so much time by not realizing you were right there in front of me. I always had you as my best friend so I took you for granted. I was such an idiot. I’m sorry I wasted so much time,” He whispered as he tears started to fall from his eyes.  
Right after he had defeated The Vulture, He was so beaten and bruised he knew he couldn’t go home and have Aunt May possibly see him like that, and naturally, you were the first person he thought of, so he came to you for help. At first you had been so angry that he kept the secret from you for so long, but you eventually forgave him and cleaned him up, even helping him through the nightmares he had later that night.  
It wasn’t until that morning, when he woke up with your head on his chest; breathing softly in your sleep, that he realized he was falling for you. The rest was history.  
The year that followed had been the best of your lives and now thinking back, you realized you didn’t have any regrets. After all, if your life was to end, there was no better way to go than with those memories in your head and his body as close to yours as humanly possible, even when your faces were stained with tears and blood.  
And you two weren’t the only ones with tears in your eyes, even the great Iron Man was crying silently at the sight of your rapidly weakening body fighting to stay alive. You and Tony had grown fond of each other as well, to him you were the child he never got to have, and now you were the child he wouldn’t get to keep.  
“I love you, I know it took me a while to say it, but I’m saying it now,” He said as he kissed you hard on the forehead. When he moved away, you used your shaking hand to wipe the liquid falling from his eyes before dropping them over the one still desperately trying to save your life.  
“I know you do” you said quietly, using all of your remaining energy to do so. It was then, with his face in your eyes, you found yourself no longer able to hear the words he spoke, and slowly slipped away.  
“I love your smile,” He continued to say, not noticing that your chest had stopped moving under his hands only moments ago. “I love your eyes, and the way you light up every room you walk into, I love your sarcasm, even your god awful puns, I love waking up with you in my arms. Please, please don’t make me wake up alone Aurora . I love you,” He spoke urgently against your cooling skin, only then realizing you didn’t respond.  
“Y/N?” he asked in a whisper, his voice cracking as he began to cry harder. Peter wasn’t ready, he didn’t get to finish telling you he loved you, or get to hear you say it back, he didn’t even get to say goodbye.  
“No, please, please, no,” He sobbed, crushing your body against his chest, hating how your arms didn’t wrap around his shoulders like they always used to.  
“Not Y/N please, oh god, please no,”  
A scream of anguish ripped through his throat, shaking everyone around him to their core. They all had been silent so far, not knowing what to do about the sight in front of them. You were both only teenagers, and sometimes the other Avengers forgot that. But seeing Peter so hysteric as he held your lifeless body was a painful reminder that no one came out of being a hero unscathed, not even someone as young as you.  
“I’m sorry kid,” Tony whispered as he knelt down and pulled the boy’s head to his chest, not knowing what to say, or even trusting himself to not break more if he tried.  
Peter cried for so long, holding onto you tightly even as your body grew stiff in his hands but then paramedics came and had to take you away. At first Peter had refused to let you go, but eventually he unwrapped himself from around you and immediately stood up to grab Tony tightly, burying his head in his jacket.  
“Look Peter,” he spoke lightly to the boy still shaking with pain. His bubbly and dorky little protegee looked like he was in so much pain that Tony almost couldn’t speak, but he knew he needed to be strong for him.  
“You gotta know this wasn’t your fault, no one saw that guy coming,” he tried to tell him in a small voice, and Peter remembered you saying almost those exact same words to him before, but you were wrong then. And Tony was wrong now.  
Suddenly all Peter could see was red, the red of your blood, the red from the suit that was supposed to save you, even the red of the long abandoned Iron Man suit made his breath hitch.  
“No, you’re wrong It was my fault, I let Y/N die! I dragged them into this, and now… now they're dead,” Peter shouted as he ripped himself away from Tony, and shot his web to the nearest building as fast as he could, needing to get as far away as possible.  
Away from your blood that was still drying on the concrete, away from the memory of watching you die in his arms, and most of all, away from the guilt of not telling you he loved you until it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING AND HOPEFULLY CRYING BECAUSE I'M SADISTIC AND THAT WAS THE POINT OF THIS FIC.
> 
> Now that I have your attention, the reason I said it may not be a sad ending is because based on how well this story does/ if you guys want it I will be doing a re-write where the reader survives. LET ME KNOW!! 
> 
> AlSO/ AGAIN based on how well this does/ if you guys want it, I was going to make this into a longer series, where we start at the beginning and then have this little blurb (with both reader survives and doesn't) and end it with how Peter/ Tony/ Avengers/ You deal with it. SO PLS LET ME KNOW! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this and I hope to hear from ya'll about your opinions!


End file.
